My Little Pony: Milusiński album Flurry Heart/Transkrypt
Królewskie wesele muzyka Pinkie Pie: Hej, Flurry Heart! drzwiami Pinkie Pie: Pomyślałam, że wszystko, co przeżyjesz w Equestrii, będziesz przeżywać po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu! I poczułam się dużo szczęśliwa! podskoków Pinkie Pie: Ale zanim wyszłaś na świat, wydarzyły się takie rzeczy, których już nie doświadczysz. Czyż to mnie bardzo zasmuca? pękania balonika Pinkie Pie: Dlatego wpadłam na superfajowy pomysł! Zrobię dla ciebie książkę, którą zatytułuję „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona pierwsza: „Królewskie wesele”. Czyli… najbardziej szalony ślub na świecie! Gdy księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor, czyli twoi rodzice, brali ślub, była to największa uroczystość w dziejach Canterlotu! fajerwerków Pinkie Pie (narracja): Wszystkich strasznie cieszyli. Oprócz twojej cioci Twilight. Ona była zła, bo starszy brat jej nie poinformował, że się żeni. Ale dowiedziawszy się, że jego żoną będzie twoja mama, skakała ze szczęścia. Bo twoja mama opiekowała się Twilight, kiedy sama była niewiele starsza od ciebie. pociągu Pinkie Pie (narracja): Pojechałyśmy do Canterlot i pomagałyśmy wyprawić najwspanialsze weselicho! fanfara Pinkie Pie (narracja): Kiedy dwa kucyki się zakochują, to biorą ślub i urządzają wesele, czyli mega wielkie przyjęcie z tańcem, obrączkami i ogromniastym tortem, na którym są dwa kucyki! To znaczy nie prawdziwe, a cukrowe. Hm, ale okazało się, że to nie twoja mama, to nie mama, tylko Chrysalis, królowa podmieńców! śmieje się złowieszczo Pinkie Pie (narracja): Chrysalis zaczarowała Shining Armora, i chciała wyciągnąć z niego całą miłość, a potem rządzić Equestrią ze swoją armią odmieńców! wydają nieznane dźwięki walki Pinkie Pie (narracja): Stanęłyśmy do walki z nimi, ale podmieńcy byli zbyt silni! Czy wiesz, co było silniejsze od nich? Miłość twojej mamy i taty do siebie nawzajem! Była ona tak potężna, że wyrzuciła ona wszystkich do Krainy Podmieńców! [pojawia się napis „'BUM!'”] Pinkie Pie (narracja): BĘC! Wtedy twoja prawdziwa mama wyszła za tatę. To było cudowne! Taki album które robię dla ciebie. AAAAAAAA! '''Tyle rzeczy chcę ci przekazać, Flurry Heart! Ale po kolei! Nie wszystko naraz! Pie się śmieje Opieka nad źrebakiem muzyka '''Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona druga: „Opieka nad źrebakiem”. Wszystko o alikornach muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona trzecia: „Wszystko o alikornach”. Czyli róg plus skrzydła równa się magia! Łuuu! pluszowej zabawki Pinkie Pie (narracja): W swoim życiu spotkasz wiele kucyków, Flurry Heart! I przekonasz się, że mamy różne kształty, kolory i rozmiary. muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): Są silne kucyki ziemskie, które uprawiają ziemię. Oraz skrzydlate pegazy, które mkną po niebie i zarządzają pogodą. błyskawic Pinkie Pie (narracja): Są również jednorożce magii, które za pomocą swoich rogów potrafią czarować. Five śmieje się z „wąsatej” [[Trixie]] Pinkie Pie (narracja): Ale mogłaś już zauważyć, że troszeeeeeeeczkę się różnisz od reszty! To dlatego, że ty to szczególny rodzaj kucyka. Jesteś alikornem! Heart chichocze; [[Rainbow Dash] szybuje wokół niej] Pinkie Pie (narracja): Masz uroczy rożek i słodkie skrzydełka. Niewiele kucyków posiada to i to. Pie śmieje się Pinkie Pie (narracja): Twoja mama Cadance, twoja ciocia Twilight, oraz księżniczka Celestia i księżniczka Luna. Alikorny łączą sobie elementy innych kucyków. Używają magii… pojazdu Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie (narracja): …umieją latać i są związane z ziemią! To sprawia, że jesteś superwyjątkowa, ale również masz wielką odpowiedzialnoooooooość! Będziesz dokonywać wielkich czynów! Pie gra na dziwnej trąbce Pinkie Pie (narracja): No wiesz, Celestia i Luna podnoszą Słońce i Księżyc każdudzieńszego dnia! Twoja mama rządzi Kryształowym Imperium, i za pomocą magii rozsiewa miłość po całej krainie. A twoja ciocia Twilight używa Elementów Harmonii i magii przyjaźni, żeby chronić całą Equestrię! Z małą pomocą swoich niesamowitych przyjaciółek! Heart chichocze Pinkie Pie '(narracja): To znaczy, że ty też dokonasz czegoś niezwykłego. Heart chichocze '''Pinkie Pie '(narracja): Oooooooo! Co to ma być? Tego jeszcze nie wiemy! Ale będziesz zmieniać świat na lepsze, Flurry Heart! Jestem bardzo ciekawa, w jaki sposób. Magia uroczystych znaczków muzyka '''Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona czwarta: „Magia uroczych znaczków”. Czyli dlaczego mój boczek jest gładki? skoków Pinkie Pie (narracja): Jedną z najbardziej niesamowitych rzeczy u kucyków jest coś, co cię jeszcze nie spotkało, Flurry Heart. Ale z pewnością będziesz miała na ten temat mnóstwo, mnóstwo pytań! Gdy kucyki dorastają, dzieje się coś magicznego: PUF! Pinkie Pie (narracja): …każdy z nas dostaje uroczy znaczeeeeeeeeeeeeek! To taki specjalny znak, który pokazuje światu, kim jesteś i co kochasz robić. Widzisz? Twoja ciocia Pinkie Pie ma balony, bo uwielbia urządzać przyjęciaaaaaaaaaa! urodzinowa Pinkie Pie (narracja): I uszczęśliwiać kucyki! Niektóre kucyki dostają swoje znaczki wcześniej, a niektóre później. magii Pinkie Pie (narracja): Zdarza się, że kilka kucyków otrzymuje je w tej samej chwili, bo są ze sobą znacznie związane. Ha! Ha! Fajne, co? Znaczkowa Liga cieszy się] Pinkie Pie (narracja): Czasem to stresujące nie wiedzieć, jaki się będzie miało znaczek. Niektóre kucyki robią dosłownie wszystko, żeby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Ale nic na siłę. Znaczki pojawiają się w odpowiednim momencie. A gdy tak się stanie, to zawsze jest strzał w dziesiątkę. ptaków Pinkie Pie '''(narracja): Wszystkie nerwy i obawy po prostu się rozpływają. Ach! Ale znaczkowa magia na tym się nie kończy. Ale trzeba uważać, bo można dostać znaczkowej ospy! Okropność! akordeonu '''Pinkie Pie (narracja): Albo twój znaczek zamienia się ze znaczkiem innego kucyka! I tylko dzięki przyjaciołom wracasz do normalności. Zdarzają się nawet kucyki, które chcą ukraść twój znaczek i w zamian dać ci jakieś byle co! Ooo! gumowych kurczaków Pinkie Pie (narracja): No nie wiem! Szok, co nie? megafon Tyle rzeczy się może zdarzyć! Ooo, Pinki, nie tak szybko! Bip! Bip! Bip! Do tych spraw wrócimy później. A ty bądź najlepszą sobą, jaką możesz być. Magia zrobi resztę, a twój znaczek pokaże światu, że jesteś wyjątkowa i wspaniała! I dlatego znaczki są super! Ocalenie Kryształowego Królestwa muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona piąta: „Ocalenie Kryształowego Królestwa”. Twoi rodzice są supeeeeeeeeeeeerfajowi! Masz wielkie szczęście, że mieszkasz w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ale czy wiesz, że zanim się pojawiłaś, na twoją krainę została rzucona klątwa? Uczynił to bardzo, bardzo zły kucyk, Król Sombra! ognia Pinkie Pie (narracja): Zaczarował Kryształowe Królestwo i sprawił, że zniknęło aż na 1000 lat! Gdy ono się odrodziło, pojawił się też zły król Sombra! Księżniczka Celesta i księżniczka Luna wiedziały, że tylko ktoś wyjątkowy zdoła obronić królestwo. Wiesz, kogo tam posłały? armaty zrzucającej Spike’a Pinkie Pie (narracja): He! He! No zgadnij! Zgadnij! Taaaaaaak! Twoją mamę i twojego tatę! Pie piszczy z radości; armata imprezowa wystrzela Pinkie Pie (narracja): Gdy wraz z ciocią Twilight dotarłyśmy na miejsce, twoja mama była ledwo żywa. Wspólnie doszłyśmy do wniosku, że musimy znaleźć Kryształowe Serce. I użyć jego mocy do tego, by zgromadzić energię miłości i jedości kryształowych kucyków. Gdy twoi rodzice próbowali podtrzymać ochronę Imperium, Twilight szukała Kryształowego Serca, a my z dziewczynami urządzałyśmy kryształowy jarmark! Łuhu! balonów Pinkie Pie (narracja): Były tam kryształowe rogi, i owieczki… owiec Pinkie Pie (narracja): …i różne gry. Łuuuuuu! Była super zabawa i wszystkim się podobało i… błyskawic Pinkie Pie (narracja): Yyyy, w każdym razie … Ekhem! Twilight znalazła Serce, ale została uwięziona i rzuciła je do Spike’a. ale on upadł i Serce szybowało w powietrzu i Sombra szykował się, by je złapać. Czy to już konieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec? Nie, bo do akcji wkroczyli twoi rodzice. Twój tata podniósł twoją mamę, i z całej siły rzucił ją w powietrze. lotu Pinkie Pie (narracja): Rozpostarła skrzydła i w ostatniej chwili złapała Spike’a i Serce. Sombra nie wiedział, z kim zadziera! ryczy Pinkie Pie (narracja): Fiu! I w ten sposób skończyła się jego tyrania w królestwie. I dlatego ty teraz tu mieszkasz. O! i ta opowieść wyjaśnia, dlaczego masz najlepszych i najwspanialszych rodziców! Wigilia Serdeczności muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona szósta: „Wigilia Serdeczności”. Albo ogrzewanie kopytek. Każdy dzień w Equestrii jest wyjątkowy, Flurry Heart, a niektóre dni są wyjątkowe z jakiegoś szczególnego powodu. Nazywamy je świętami. pociągu Pinkie Pie (narracja): Święta są różnorodne. Jednym z moich ulubionych jest Wigilia Serdeczności. W tym dniu kucyki kupują prezenty dla innych kucyków, jedzą też pyszne słodkości, śpiewają pieśni… Słowem, jest cudownie! gramofonu Pinkie Pie (narracja): Ale to Święto jest okazją do uczczenia bardzo ważnego zdarzenia. Widzisz? Dawno, bardzo dawno temu, jednorożce, pegazy i kucyki ziemskie nie lubiły się nawzajem. Huha! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Kłóciły się dosłownie o wszystko. A pogoda z każdym dniem stawała się coraz gorsza. wiatru Pinkie Pie (narracja): Nikt nie wiedział, że zła pogoda spowodowana była przez Windigów, okropne wietrzne potwory, które karmią się złością i zamieniają w lód i śnieg. Nieomal zamroziły wszystkie kucyki na kość! Jednak ziemskie kucyki, jednorożce i pegazy zebrały się ku paleniska, zaczęły śpiewać piosenki i rozmawiać. Zrozumiały, że są bardzo podobne. magii Pinkie Pie (narracja): Przyjaźń podgrzała ich, ogrzała całą krainę i przepędziła tych wrednych Windigów! Kucyki zamieszkały razem i nazwały swoją krainę Equestrią. I teraz my tu mieszkamy. Właśnie dlatego wspólnie śpiewamy pieśni, biesiadujemy i dajemy sobie prezenty. Celebrujemy magię przyjaźni, która sprawia, że wszyscy czują się kochani i bezpieczni. Ha! Ha! Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych świąt, bo będę je obchodzić z tobą, Flurry Heart! Noc Koszmarów muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona siódma: „Noc Koszmarów”. Straaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaszne. błyskawic Pinkie Pie (narracja): To jest księżniczka Luna. Poznałaś ją już. Miła, prawda? Trudno w to uwierzyć, Flurry Heart. Ale ona nie zawsze była uroczą, przyjacielską księżniczką. Dawno temu rozzłościła się na swoją siostrę, Celestię, i zamieniła się w Nightmare Moon! Chciała, aby zapanowała wieczna noc. Zatem Celestia musiała uwięzić swoją siostrę w Księżycu na bardzo długo. magii Pinkie Pie (narracja): Po pewnym czasie zaczęły krążyć opowieści o Nightmare Moon, którymi kucyki straszyły źrebięta. PUF! Pinkie Pie (narracja): W końcu na cześć tych wydarzeń kucyki ustanowiły święto, które nazwały Nocą Koszmarów! [Babcia Smith śmieje się złowieszczo] Pinkie Pie (narracja): W Noc Koszmarów kucyki przebierają się w niesamowite kostiumy. Ja kiedyś przebrałam się za kurczaka. Wiem, co myślisz, że to był super party? Tak to prawda, to był supernowy kostium. Ale do rzeczy: Noc Koszmarów to czas strasznych opowieści, żartów, które budzą grozę, ale to wszystko dla śmiechu. Gdy Księżniczka Luna wróciła z Księżyca, było jej przykro, że kucyki obchodzą święto związane z tym, że się jej boją. Ale Twilight pokazała jej, że wszyscy lubią się bać. No, może oprócz Fluttershy. piszczy z przerażenia Pinkie Pie (narracja): Nadal obchodzimy Noc Koszmarów. Przebieramy się w kostiumy, straszymy innych. Ha! Ha! I dostajemy cukierki. Ale teraz celebrujemy również to, że Nightmare Moon zniknęła, a pojawiła się Księżniczka Luna. I to jest świetny powód do radości. Ooooo, ciekawe, za co ty się przebierzesz na swoją pierwszą Noc Koszmarów, Flurry Heart! Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi wybrać dla ciebie kostium. Mam tyle pomysłów! Kraina Equestrii muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona ósma: „Kraina Equestrii”. mikrofon Equestria, kraina harmonia niech trwa. magii Pinkie Pie (narracja): Och, Flurry Heart! To będzie takie wspaniałe! Na pewno już niebawem będziesz godzinami zwiedzać całą Eqestrię! Zobaczysz wiele ciekawych miejsc i poznasz różne kucyki. Myślę, że będziesz pod wrażeniem. tęczy Pinkie Pie (narracja): Oto piękny i dostojny Canterlot. skutera, na którym jedzie [[Discord]] Pinkie Pie (narracja): I moje miasto, urokliwe Ponyville. skutera Pinkie Pie (narracja): Niedaleko znajduje się magiczny i tajemniczy Las Everfree. Nikt nie zna wszystkich jego sekretów, może oprócz Zecory. pociągu i armaty Pinkie Pie (narracja): Jeśli ktoś lubi tłum i zgiełk, to może odwiedzić Manehattan. aparatów Pinkie Pie (narracja): Obejrzeć pokazy mody i wybrać się na spektakl na Baltiquayu. aparatu Pinkie Pie (narracja): Można też wpaść do Appleloosy, która wspólnie zamieszkują kucyki i bawoły. biegu bawołów Pinkie Pie (narracja): Kolejne fantastyczne miejsce to Clousdale, gdzie pegazy robią chmury, śnieg i tęczę. Och! Przy okazji, możesz zajrzeć na targi wymianu w Rainbow Falls. Tam na pewno znajdziesz to, czego szukasz. podskoków Pinkie Pie (narracja): Warto również odwiedzić gryfy w Griffinstone. orła Pinkie Pie (narracja): Albo pojechać na północ i zobaczyć jaki w Pakistanie. Jest też Las Pegasus, Baltimore, Fillydelfia, Vanhoover, Wodospad Niaaaagara i mnóstwo innych miejsc, o których nie pamiętam. Poznasz tyle nowych lądów Flurry Heart. A wiesz co jeszcze? Nowych przyjaciół! Kryształowanie muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona dziewiąta: „Kryształowanie”. Magia przyjaźni muzyka Pinkie Pie (narracja): „Milusiński album Flurry Heart”! Strona dziesiąta: „Magia przyjaźni”. Bo przyjaciele są super, mała! Wiesz co, Flurry Heart, moim zdaniem ten album to był świetny pomysł. Och! Łuuuuuuuu, nieźle to wygląda. Jestem artystką. (śmieje się) No dobra. Opowiadałam ci o dorastaniu, o różnych przyjemnych rzeczach i o tym, jak wspaniali są twoi rodzice. podskoków Pinkie Pie (narracja): Ale chcę ci powiedzieć o czymś jeszcze: o najważniejszej rzeczy – o przyjaźni! Jesteś szczęściarą, bo masz przy sobie specjalistki od przyjaźni. Ciocia Twilight zjednoczyła nas i dużo nauczyła. Albo to my nauczyłyśmy ją. (śmieje się) Tak naprawdę, dużo się nawzajem uczymy. Bo na tym właśnie polega przyjaźń. Ty będziesz mieć przyjaciół w całej Equestrii. I zapamiętaj parę wskazówek. Pierwsze: bądź miła dla wszystkich kucyków, których spotkasz. Nawet jeśli one nie są miłe, to warto być uprzejmym. magii Pinkie Pie (narracja): Bądź szczodra. Pokaż innym kucykom, że są dla ciebie ważne. Bądź zawsze uczciwa. Czasem to bywa trudne, ale przyjaciele cenią sobie prawdomówność. Ha! Ha! Bądź lojalna wobec bliskich ci kucyków. Wspieraj ich w lepszej lub gorszej chwili. I oczywiście to, co lubię najbardziej: śmiech! Ha! Ha! poduszki-śmierdziuszki Pinkie Pie (narracja): Gdy czasy są trudne, dobrze mieć przyjaciela, który cię rozśmieszy, żebyś nie brała życia zbyt poważnie. (śmieje się) Jeśli będziesz tego przestrzegać, magia przyjaźni zawsze będzie z tobą. A kiedyś może ty porobisz album dla jakiegoś innego kucyka? Ach! Brawo ja! Kategoria:Transkrypty do odcinków specjalnych